


Supernatural 358-371

by OliviaLourde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaLourde/pseuds/OliviaLourde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm getting to the end of this doc, and since I started rewatching seasons 1 and 2, I'm getting more ideas for my earlier work. I'll be focusing on that until Season 12 starts!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural 358-371

_(Sam wakes up in his bed at the bunker. He becomes aware that he’s not alone, and someone is next to him in his bed. He looks over and Sophia, half asleep, is reaching across him to cuddle him.)_

Sam: Sophia?

Sophia _(groggy)_ : Hi, baby.

_(He lays back down to cuddle her, kissing her nose.)_

Sam: Hey… Where have you been?

Sophia: Hiding from my problems.

Sam: How long do you think you’ll do that for?

Sophia: Eternity.

Sam: And you wanted to come hide with me?

Sophia: I missed you, baby.

_(Sam locks his arms around her, kissing her cheeks. Their intimacy is incredibly cute.)_

Sam: You only call me baby when you want sex.

Sophia: So? Don’t tell me you haven’t been dreaming about it.

_(Sophia climbs on top of Sam, leaning down to kiss him. He doesn’t fight it; in fact, he initiates by taking off her shirt and running his hands down her chest. She leans back, savoring the feel of his hands on her. She smiles down at him.)_

Sam: I’ve missed you, Sophia. I’m really glad you’re here.

Sophia: I’m glad I’m here, too, Sammy. I love you, baby.

Sam: Come here.

_(Sam turns her over onto her back, and she reaches up to slide her arms around him. Because of his height, he nearly engulfs her, and they begin having sex. The noise draws Dean’s attention, and he stalks toward Sam’s room with his gun. He hears Sam and Sophia in the room, and is shocked to hear Sophia’s voice.)_

Sophia: I missed you, Sam.

Sam: Don’t stop, Sophia-

Sophia: I love you, Sammy.

Sam: Baby-

_(They both climax, and Dean steps back. Sam holds Sophia close, running a hand through her hair gently.)_

Sophia: You’re so gentle.

Sam: I love you, Sophia.

Sophia: I love you.

Sam: Are you gonna leave again?

Sophia: Probably.

Sam: Stay, sweetheart. We can help you. Please.

Sophia: I have to pee.

_(Sophia pulls on Sam’s boxers and his flannel. She walks down the hall. As she leaves the bathroom, Dean walks out of his room, pretending he doesn’t know she’s here. He can’t hide his excitement to see her.)_

Dean: Sophia!

Sophia: Hi, Dean.

Dean: You’re back!

_(He grabs her in a bear hug, kissing her cheek. Sam joins them.)_

Sam: Please stay, Sophia. Face the pain with us here. We’re here for you. We can help you.

Sophia: I don’t know if it’s something I can face.

Dean: We’ll be here with you every step of the way, Sophia, okay? You can have your room back, or you can stay with Sam. Whatever you want. Just please don’t run off on us. Let us take care of you.

_(Sophia is quiet.)_

Sophia: I’m hungry, Dean.

Dean: I’ll make you something, honey. Come on.

_(Without waiting for her response, he grabs her hand, and they all head upstairs.)_

_(Sam has just put Sophia to sleep, and he steps out of her room, pulling out his phone.)_

Castiel _(on the phone)_ : Sam?

Sam: Hey, Cas. Listen, she’s here.

Castiel: Sophia? She came home? To the bunker? On her own?

Sam: I woke up next to her at about 3AM last night. So far, we’ve hugged her a lot, made her eat, and binge watched nature documentaries.

Castiel: Nature documentaries?

Sam: She liked the little furry animals. They made her smile. We’re thinking about getting her a puppy.

_(Castiel is quiet, thinking.)_

Castiel: Did she mention me? Should I come there?

Sam: No, don’t come here. She hasn’t brought you up at all, and given that she disappeared the last time you saw her… Maybe she just needs to work up to you, Cas, okay? I just wanted you to know she’s with us, and we’ll keep her safe.

Castiel: Of course, if that’s what you think you should do. I suppose you and Dean will have better results with her than me. I’ll just…

Sam: Cas, give her time, okay? She loves you, she just… she needs to get over everything first. It doesn’t happen overnight. It’s not you.

Castiel: How is her magic and her power?

Sam: She’s stronger than she was before, but she’s back to normal. She has full control. Except for being overwhelmingly sad, she’s back to who she used to be. Look, she looks at her arm every few minutes, Cas. She’s thinking about you, okay? I mean it, she does still love you.

Castiel: I love her, too. If she brings me up… tell her I love her, and whenever she’s ready, I’m here for her, too.

Sam: I will, Cas, okay? Just please, do everything you can to keep her people together. She’ll come back to lead them when the time is right. Give us time to help her.

Castiel: Don’t worry about them. But she’s… there’s no sign of the Darkness within, is there?

Sam: No, Cas. She’s herself again. She’s the Sophia I met, the Sophia you and I both fell in love with, the same Sophia she was before Dean killed Cain. She’s just incredibly sad. She needs to remember who she was then so she can be who she’s going to be when she bounces back. We’re gonna do everything we can to help her.

_(Sophia wails from inside her room.)_

Sophia: Sammy!

Sam: Gotta go, Cas.

_(Sam walks into Sophia’s room. He sits down on the bed, and she throws herself into his arms.)_

Sophia: I’m sorry, I just… I can still see his face.

Sam: Who’s face?

Sophia: Castiel’s. He was trying to stop me from walking into Amara’s trap. I just felt this darkness vomit up inside me, and everything in my body told me to kill him. He was trying to hold me back… If he had kept fighting, he wouldn’t have lived. My whole body was in kill or be killed mode. I didn’t know what I was doing. I had no control. He was crying, just hysterically sobbing, Sam, begging me to stop… and I just didn’t care. Never since the day I met Castiel have I ever not cared about him.

Sam: Castiel forgives you, Sophia. He loves you. We were just on the phone, if you can believe it. He’s taking care of your people right now so you can get better. When you’re better, you can lead them again. He’s got it for now. He’s doing it for you, Sophia. He loves you that much.

Sophia: He does?

Sam: He didn’t want to be too obsessive over you, but he wanted you to know, he loves you. He’s ready when you are. He wants you to take care of yourself whatever way you need to.

Sophia: Sam, what did I do to deserve men like you and Castiel?

Sam: I don’t know. I mean, I did betray you and force Cas to lie to you once.

Sophia: You had to keep it real? You couldn’t just let me get all emo and poetic in the moment?

Sam: I’m sorry. Continue.

Sophia: I just… I want to see Castiel. But when I realize I’m actually going to SEE him… I freeze up and run away. I just don’t know how he could want to be around me after what I did. I mean, I severed our blood bond. I forcefully pulled my blood out of him and removed our brands. I would never want to see me again.

Sam: Love doesn’t care about any of those things, Sophia. You don’t need a brand to show how much you love him and vice versa. I don’t need anything fancy to show that I love you. I just do. It’s the same with you and Castiel- you just do. He loves you and he does forgive you, as much as you don’t think he does. I forgive you, Dean forgives you. It’s okay, Sophia.

_(Sophia sobs into Sam’s shoulder, and he holds her to him, resting his chin on her head and kissing her head.)_

Sophia: I’m so sorry, Sam.

Sam: You have nothing to be sorry for.

Sophia: Will you watch TV with me?

Sam: Of course, baby.

_(Sophia flips on the TV, and they settle onto the bed, cuddling. Sam slides an arm protectively around Sophia, and she rests her head on his shoulder. Within a few minutes, she falls asleep again, breathing peacefully. Sam holds her close, falling asleep with her.)_

 

_(Dean is upstairs, doing research. Sam joins him, stiffly.)_

Dean: You good?

Sam: I was afraid to move while Sophia was sleeping. I didn’t want to wake her up.

Dean: You called Cas?

Sam: Yeah. He’s doing fine with her people.

Dean: Good. Look, I think we should get her a puppy or something.

Sam: That sounds good. You want me to head over to a shelter later?

Dean: Is that where people get pets now?

Sam: Yeah.

Dean: But, like, a puppy?

Sam: I’m pretty sure she’d like a puppy more than a kitten, Dean. She had that great German Shepherd/Border Collie mix before a demon killed it.

Dean: Yeah, I mean, of course. But… a little, cute, cuddly puppy, right?

Sam: Yeah, why?

Dean: No reason.

Sam: You worried about housebreaking it and training it?

Dean: No! No. It’s just… _(completely melts with excitement)_ It’s gonna be a little puppy!

_(Sam laughs.)_

Sam: Okay, do you want the puppy for her, or for you?

Dean: For all of us, Sam. For her, mostly, but for all of us. We need one right now. We need something happy. We’re all in a dark place. Let’s do it, Sam.

Sam: Okay. I’ll go get us a puppy.

Dean: Make sure it’s cute. But don’t get one of those little foofy things. And don’t forget a leash, collar, food, bowls… What else does a dog need?

Sam: Don’t worry about it, Dean; I got it.

_(Sam leaves. After a few minutes, Sophia comes upstairs dressed in his flannel and some yoga pants.)_

Sophia: Where did Sam go?

Dean: He had to pick up some groceries and stuff. How you feeling?

Sophia: Okay.

Dean: That’s better than terrible, right?

Sophia: Yeah. I had a lot of nightmares, but they’re fading away.

Dean: About Cas?

Sophia: Yeah.

Dean: He loves you, Sophia, more than anything else in the world. So does Sam.

_(Sophia smiles painfully.)_

Sophia: Not more than he loves you. If there’s one thing your time as a demon taught me, it’s that if it came down to you or me, Dean, Sam would always choose you. No contest. And I would never expect otherwise.

Dean: What do you mean?

Sophia: Do you remember when you raped me? And Sam and Castiel found us?

Dean: Unfortunately, yes.

Sophia: Sam didn’t even look at me when he walked in. All he saw was you. You were his first concern.

Dean: Wow.

Sophia: In case you’re ever wondering about Sam. You will always come first to him, too.

_(Sophia retreats downstairs, bringing a bottle of water with her.)_

_(Sam walks into his room, finding Sophia asleep on the bed, fully clothed. He looks down at her for a few minutes, smiling at the sight of her sleeping. He has a little pet carrier in his hands, and he sets it at the foot of the bed. He walks out of the room, waiting outside. The puppy inside yips and Sophia wakes up. She sees the carrier and doesn’t even hesitate to let the puppy out, who climbs into her lap clumsily, licking her face joyfully. Sophia smiles at the little ball of fur and joy in her lap.)_

Sophia: Hey, there, little lady. What’s your name?

Sam: Sasha. She’s a German Shepherd/Lab mix. The local shelter is letting us foster her for two weeks and if it’s a great fit, she’s ours.

_(Sophia is dumbfounded.)_

Sophia: Dean is letting us get a puppy?!

Sam: It was Dean’s idea.

_(Dean comes running in to see the puppy.)_

Dean: Oh, my God, she’s so cuuuuuuute!!! Hi, beautiful!!! Sammy, bravo, brother. This one’s perfect!

_(Dean is literally melting at the puppy. Sophia looks up and smiles.)_

Sophia: It was so great of you to get Dean a dog, Sam.

Sam: He said you would like it.

Sophia: He’s not wrong at all. She’s a little doll, Sam.

_(The puppy pays almost no attention to Dean, curling up in Sophia’s lap and resting her head on her hand. Sophia nearly melts, petting her gently and reassuringly.)_

Sam: She likes you.

Sophia: Feeling’s mutual. _(coos at dog)_ Hi, Sasha.

 

_(Sam and Dean are away on a job. Sophia is asleep alone. Sasha is cuddled up to Sophia, protecting her. She wakes out of a nightmare, covered in cold sweat. She pulls Castiel’s tether from around her neck, sliding it over her head. She cuts herself, letting the blood drip on the tether.)_

Sophia: Castiel?

_(A shadow by the door catches her attention. Sasha pokes her head up.)_

Castiel: Sophia?

_(Sophia stands, running to him. He pulls her in, hugging her tightly and picking her up in his arms. She kisses him.)_

Sophia: You came.

Castiel: I will always come for you, Sophia. All you will ever have to do is call me. Are you all right?

Sophia: I had a nightmare. I’ve had them every night since I killed her. But they’re all about you, and all I’ve wanted is to hold you.

_(Castiel is gentle, sliding his arms tightly around her. He kisses her cheeks and looks deep into her eyes.)_

Castiel: I’m right here, Sophia. I’m not going anywhere. I won’t leave you, sweetheart.

Sophia: Castiel, I am so sorry. I’ve been so scared of hurting you again that I’ve stayed away. I was afraid that I would lose control… But I can’t be scared forever.

Castiel: You can’t. You shouldn’t.

Sophia: I woke up from a nightmare and was more scared of losing you forever than I ever was of hurting you again. Please don’t leave me, Castiel.

Castiel: I won’t. I will never, ever leave you again, Sophia. I love you.

_(They lay down on the bed together, Sasha licking Sophia’s fingers and face.)_

Sophia: Good girl.

Castiel _(playfully)_ : Who is this?

Sophia: This is Sasha. Dean told Sam to get her for me, but she’s really for him, except she follows me everywhere. She sleeps with me, she eats with me, she waits for me outside the bathroom.

Castiel: So she really belongs to you.

Sophia: Yes, but don’t tell Dean. He’s been trying to win her over for days. She’s mine, though.

Castiel: She’s pretty. She suits you.

_(Castiel reaches over Sophia to pet Sasha. Sasha likes him instantly, and licks his fingers, too. He giggles.)_

Castiel: It tickles.

Sophia: Castiel, I’m so sorry.

Castiel: You have nothing to be sorry for, Sophia. But I forgive you, if it gives you solace. I love you. I want to help you be strong again.

 

_(Castiel has been with Sophia for a few days, and the sexual tension is beginning to build up. Sasha is asleep on her bed next to Sophia’s bed, and Sophia and Castiel are watching tv, Sophia’s head on Castiel’s shoulder, his arm protectively around her. He rubs his other hand gently over her stomach.)_

Castiel: Is it strange that I sometimes wish that I had remained human? That I dream of us being humans and living together, having normal human jobs, getting married, and having human children?

Sophia: Even now, after everything that’s happened?

Castiel: Isn’t it the desire of most human men to give the woman they love the best life they could imagine, and to protect them at all costs?

Sophia: It’s one of them, I guess. Remember that my exposure to human men is very limited, and very weird.

_(Castiel guffaws, then looks deep into her eyes. His fingers creep a little higher, to her chest.)_

Castiel: Sophia, nothing has changed between us. I’m still yours, all yours.

Sophia: Cas…

_(She reaches up to caress his face, and he leans down to kiss her. His hand goes over her chest, caressing her lustily. She loosens his tie, holding him close to her.)_

Castiel: Sophia… Please.

Sophia: Come here, baby.

_(Castiel straddles Sophia, climbing on top of her. She unbuttons his shirt, and he pulls her shirt over her head.)_

Sophia: I missed your touch, Castiel. Put your hands on me.

_(Castiel complies, and she pulls him closer. He pulls her up and into his lap, having her straddle him. Clothes continue dropping, and they begin having sex. Castiel is sensual, passionate, even a little rough. Sophia digs her nails into him, her arms tight around his shoulders, still straddling him. He runs his hands through her hair, unable to tear his lips from hers. She rides him, the two of them moaning and kissing, and Castiel grabs her by the hair to look deeply into her eyes.)_

Castiel: Billions of years, and you’re the only one who can do this to me.

_(She pushes him down, flat on his back. She reaches over to the nightstand and pulls out her knife. Castiel looks nervous.)_

Sophia: This won’t hurt.

Castiel: Sophia?!

_(Sophia cuts her palm open, and then grabs Castiel’s. She grips his hand tight, cutting his hand open. She chants in another language, and their blood mixes together. An explosion of power emanates from them, and they are again blood bonded.)_

Sophia: Told you it wouldn’t hurt, love.

Castiel: I never thought you’d do it again.

Sophia: Should never have reversed it in the first place.

_(Castiel sits up, pulling Sophia down on top of him. He kisses her, and they continue having sex.)_

 

_(Sam and Dean come back to the bunker after successfully closing the case. Sophia is asleep with Sasha downstairs, and Castiel is upstairs to let her sleep peacefully. Dean and Sam stop when they see Castiel.)_

Dean: Cas? Everything okay? Sophia?!

_(Castiel stands, holding his hands up reassuringly.)_

Castiel: She’s fine. Everything is fine, Dean. Sophia called for me one night, and I’ve been here ever since. I’m sorry, I should have called you.

Dean: No, it’s fine, Cas. Is she okay?

Castiel: Better. Her power now is… daunting. Emotionally, she’s still healing. You know it’s a process, Dean.

Dean: Of course.

_(Castiel looks uncomfortable.)_

Castiel: Dean. Can I ask you a question? I need you to tell me the truth.

Dean: Anything, Cas.

Castiel: Over the past year, Sophia has been… distant. There were times when I thought… It seemed she had her attention elsewhere, besides Sam, of course. When she thought Amara had you, she dropped everything to go save you.

Dean: What’s your question, Cas?

Castiel: Is there anything I should know about you and Sophia? If you two still have a relationship, I feel I should know.

_(Dean is silent, his emotions obvious.)_

Dean: Cas… I don’t make a secret of my feelings towards Sophia. I don’t want to make her uncomfortable around me, but my feelings are clear to anyone. You know, when you and Lucifer were bunking together in your vessel, she sent me to her house to get her journal. There was a ritual in it to expel Lucifer if things went sideways. I’m not proud of it, but I read that thing cover to cover. I saw how she used to see me, how she used to feel about me, and it broke my heart, because I’m not that guy anymore. I’ve been through too much to still be that guy. That’s the guy she deserves. That’s the guy you are.

Castiel: What kind of guy is that?

Dean: The kind of guy who would pull my angst-ridden ass out of Hell for the woman he loved, even if it meant he didn’t get her back. The kind of guy who would let Satan crawl deep inside his body just to save the woman he loved, even if it didn’t work and she was going to die anyway. The kind of guy who showed mercy. The kind of guy who forgave. The kind of guy who shows up when she calls. I’m not him. So I may love her, but I don’t deserve her. You do. Sam does. So, if that doesn’t your question, no. The only relationship I have to Sophia is that I am in love with her, and she’s my family. She ASKED me to be her family. We hugged on it. We buried the hatchet, but she’s not in love with me, Cass. The only person she’s loved, no matter what they did to her, was you. Sophia belongs to you. Sam doesn’t even come close to what you are to her, Cass. She chose the path she’s on because of you. She chose Purgatory for you. And she’d do it again.

_(Castiel smiles painfully, and he squeezes Dean’s shoulder.)_


End file.
